Do You Remember
by Ugawa
Summary: The bladebreakers are on a break at Kai's mansion in Russia. Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny go looking around and find an old computer, but what happens when moments in Kai's past are played to them on Boris's old data computer they find in the basement.
1. Chapter 1

Well I know I never end up finishing a story but I have a good feeling about this one.

So only a short authors note this time, let's begin :D

I don't own beyblade, if I did it would be a Yaoi .

--

The bladebreakers were on a break - and a well disserved one at that. They had all been over worked and were now spending the weekend at one of Kai's mansions in Russia.

The sun had set and the boys were scattered across the mansion doing their own thing. Tyson had put it upon himself to be Kai's personal food taster and had locked himself up in the kitchen. Max was with him, sitting on the kitchen counter watching his best friend eat his body weight in food. Ray had occupied his time by sitting in Kai's large library. He had piles of extremely large books surrounding himself, it wasn't very often he had time to sit down and read a good book. Kenny had joined Ray in the library and was also reading through a novel.

Kai was in his room on the balcony outside his bedroom window, he leant his arms on the metal railings and rested his chin on his arms - gazing out over his garden. The moon shone on the pond below him, causing the water to glow a bright shade of silver. The light wind blew past him, moving his hair slightly.

He moved his gaze to the silvery rippling water on the ground and smiled sadly to himself. His chest felt like it was sinking, almost as if it was in the pond itself. His crimson orbs glazed over as he sighed to himself. He loved that pond when he was younger, back before his life of pain began. He thought back to the first time his Dad had tried to teach him to swim.

-

_"Come on Kai, kick your legs. That's it."_

_A five year old Kai kicked his legs frantically, causing water to splash everywhere as he slowly inched closer to his father. His mother sat on the edge of the pond egging him on. The young boy was breathing heavily, but he didn't give up - not until he was in his fathers arms._

_"That's my big boy!" Beamed his father._

_Kai laughed and hugged him. "I. did. It. Daddy!" He said between large gulps of air._

_"You did," his father wobbled the boys nose affectionately, Kai twitched his nose mindlessly when it was released. "Bet you couldn't do it again," his father laughed._

_"Bet I could!"_

_"Go on then, show me your stuff," the older man slowly released his son, making sure he was afloat before completely letting go. The young boy started to frantically kick his legs and move his arms again, he wanted his Dad to be proud of him - he wanted to show what he was made of._

-

"Hey Kai, what're you doing?"

Kai stood up straight and turned to face the person in his room.

"Hey Ray," he said. "I'm just trying to get some peace and quiet."

Ray laughed. "I bet it's nice to be in such a big place that you don't have to listen to Tyson all the time."

Kai nodded. Ray walked over next to him and looked out over the garden.

"You have a beautiful home, Kai."

Kai shook his head. "It's not mine, it's my parents," he took one last look at the pond before turning and exiting his room.

-

"Kai, I'm bored," moaned Tyson as he laid on the brown leather sofa in the overly large living area.

The whole team were now sitting in the living area, watching the plasma T.V on the wall.

"Well, if you're that bored you can always go and train," said Kai in his usual monotone voice.

"But that's worse!"

"Then stop complaining."

Tyson huffed and crossed his arms. "Don't you have any games or something?"

"Yeah," said Kai. "I have twister in the cupboard if you want to play."

Tyson bolted up. "Seriously?!"

"No."

"Arrggh, you're so boring," Tyson slumped back onto the sofa.

Kai ignored him.

"You're such a depressing old man!"

Kai continued to ignore him.

"Tyson…" Said Max, trying to warn his friend he was going to far.

"Hey Kai?" Said Tyson crossing his legs on the sofa. "What's your problem buddy? Why don't you cheer up, try having a laugh some time. It'll probably make you feel a lot happier."

Kai ignored him and stood up. "I'm going to bed," he announced before walking out the room.

He exited the room and closed the door behind himself.

"Tyson, get off his back. He's letting you stay here after all," said Kenny as he closed Dizzy.

"I know," said Tyson. "But he's such a boring old fart, has anyone actually ever seen him smile before?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"He had a bad upbringing don't forget," said Ray, looking up from the book he had in his hands.

"Yeah, I know… but don't you think he should get over it. I don't mean to sound horrible about it but people's parents die all the time. And I know he was in that Abbey for a few years but how bad could it of really been?"

"Tyson, none of us know about that… But if you think about it, it couldn't of been that great either, after all Tala and that lot are the same and they came from the Abbey," said Max.

"I guess… but if he wont ever tell us about it, then he can't expect us to put up with his mood swings all the time."

The evening dragged on, Kai had gone to bed quite early, leaving the rest of his team alone in the mansion. A clock on the wall chimed when the hands hit nine o'clock.

"So what're we going to do now?" Asked Tyson as he hung upside down over the sofa.

Kenny and Ray seemed to be happily engrossed in their novels and Max was running low on sugar, so the blonde haired boy was happy to just sit and watch T.V quietly.

"Come on! Let's go have a look around," said Tyson jumping to his feet.

"I don't know if Kai would like that," said Kenny looking up from his book.

"He won't know, he's probably asleep by now."

The rest of the boys stirred. "I guess I _have_ always wondered how many rooms he has in this place," said Max seeming interested.

"Come on then, let's go," said Tyson heading for the door.

Ray rolled his eyes. "Come on Kenny, we'd better go and make sure they don't do anything stupid and end up getting us kicked out."

--

They searched round as many rooms as their legs would carry them to. There were just to many to get through them all. They saw rooms full of weapons, beyblade parts, old furniture and even one full of paintings.

"Okay," said Tyson panting. "whose great idea was it to take a look around."

"Yours, genius," said Ray, also looking a little tired.

"Okay, this is the last room we're looking in for tonight," said Tyson taking hold of a door handle.

The handle stuck tight.

"What's wrong?" Asked Max when Tyson starting straining.

"It's locked."

He let go and Max tried it, it was definitely locked.

"Come on, let's go," said Kenny, but Tyson was determined to get in.

He grabbed hold of the handle and started to giggle it up and down as hard as he could.

"Tyson, it's not going to open," said Max.

"Yes. It. Will," said Tyson between giggles.

"Maybe it's locked for a reason?" Said Ray.

Agitated - Tyson took out his blade launcher and held it towards the handle.

"Tyson! What are you…"

Kenny was caught in mid-sentence as Tyson's blade cut through the air and hit the handle with great force. The handle violently shot across the room.

"Tyson! You broke it! Kai is going to kill us!" Shouted Kenny ripping at his hair.

"We'll deal with that later," said Tyson. "Come on."

He opened the door and stepped inside, the room was dark - he felt the wall for a light switch. When he found it he flicked it on. A staircase led downwards.

"I'm guessing it goes to the basement," he said.

They followed one by one down the stairs. The further down they got the colder the air was. Eventually they reached the bottom and looked around.

There was white sheets covering everything in the room and the sheets were covered in dust.

"It looks like no one's been down here in years," said Max gazing around the room.

Everyone nodded.

"I really don't think we should be down here," said Kenny.

"Stop worrying Kenny," said Tyson as he stepped further into the room. "We'll just take a little look around then we'll go, he'll never know."

"Except for the fact the door handle's broken," pointed out Max.

They walked around and started uncovering certain bits of furniture here and there. There was sofas, old paintings, tables, desks. All the things you would find in a normal basement. Then Tyson uncovered a strange looking computer. It was much larger than a normal computer and had strange wires poking out everywhere.

"Hey guys, come look at this," he shouted over to the others.

"What is it?" Asked Max when they got closer.

Kenny took a look at it. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Turn it on Tyson," said Max.

Tyson looked around for the 'on' button. He found it at the back of the large black screen and switched it on. The screen flashed a few times before turning fuzzy.

"It's broken," said Tyson as he hit the top of the screen. It stopped fuzzing and the screen fully turned on. The boys stared at the screen in awe. It was now blue with a search box in the middle of the screen, reading 'please choose a date.'

"Has this thing got the internet?" Asked Tyson.

"I don't think so Tyson," said Kenny shaking his head.

Then another box popped up in the corner of the screen, making the boys gasp. It read, 'Welcome Boris, no new data recorded. Please pick a date/name.'

"Oh my god," said Tyson backing away. "This was Boris's computer."

"What does it mean, no new data recorded?" Asked Ray.

"I'm not completely sure," said Kenny. "But I think this might have been used in the Abbey."

"Then what's it doing here?" Asked Max.

"Don't forget, Kai's grandfather owned the Abbey along side Boris. Maybe Voltaire brought it here after the Abbey was shut down, to keep the data safe?" Said Kenny.

"Maybe we should just leave it then," said Ray.

"Do you think Kai knows it's down here?" Asked Tyson, ignoring Ray.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look like anyone's been down here for many years," said Kenny.

"What should I put?" Asked Tyson, putting his hands on the keys.

"You're not actually thinking of looking at anything are you?" Asked Ray, sounding a little shocked.

Tyson shrugged. "Why not?"

"Because it's private!"

Tyson shrugged it off and began typing. 'K.A.I H.I.W.A.T.A.R.I,' then pressed 'enter.'

A whole load of files started to skip across the screen, making way for more files.

"Wow… that's a lot," said Max once the files stopped appearing.

"What should we go on first?" Asked Tyson wiggling his fingers above the keys.

"Tyson! That's enough, let's go," said Kenny.

"No way chief, aren't you curious as well?"

Kenny didn't say anything, just stood still and looked back at the screen. Tyson scrolled to the top where a file stated, 'Kai Hiwatari/Age 6/First entry/26/8/97' Tyson clicked it and the page started loading. Tyson, Max, Kenny and Ray all gasped when an image of a 6 year old Kai stood in a room with a man behind him, holding onto his shoulder. The image was frozen but at the top left hand corner a button red, 'play.'

Tyson hovered the mouse over it for a few seconds, before pressing it.

The image started to play and the boys all stood around the screen in silence watching it closely.

--

Okay, that was the first chapter. What do people think?

The more reviews I get the more I'll update XD. I'm going to start on the next bit now, so hopefully I'll be done by tomorrow, so I'll be updating this one quite quickly - hopefully.

Well let me know what you think about it :D

R&R

XX


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I got a review within the first few minutes of putting the first chapter up XD ty shining lake.

Okay, I'm now writing this bit a day after I wrote the second chaper, so I can say thank you to everyone that has reviewed:

marishka91

aquaanime

AoAo-chan

And wow 5 alerts and 3 favourites within the first day of it being up.

Okay so let's begin chapter 2

--

The data video had started playing on the screen. A six year old Kai with no blue marks on his cheeks and shorter hair was guided into a room by a man that towered over the small frame of the boy.

--

The man shut the door behind himself and turned, the room was full of other boys around the same age as Kai. Kai innocently smiled at them, but the cold faces of the young children just glared back.

"We have a new member starting today. His parents just died and his grandfather dumped him here, he was unwanted - just like the rest of you little brats."

Kai looked up at the man, seeming hurt by the remark. The man smirked.

"Why don't we show him how we welcome new comers."

The man stepped back and the other young children circled round Kai. The young slate haired boy looked around the circle, scared.

The children circling him crossed their arms and smirked - just like the man had. Then all at once the children removed their blade launchers and pointed them at him. He stepped back slightly, but backed into the boys behind him. They violently pushed him back into the middle, Kai looked back at the man with a pleading look in his eyes. The man laughed and left the room, leaving Kai alone to fend for himself.

His eyes darted between the boys, he looked so small and innocent inside the circle of young soldiers. Then all at once they released their blades. They slashed and cut deep into his body, with a loud yell he fell to the floor, bleeding. He covered his face with his hands as the blades continued to slash at him.

"Please, leave me alone," he cried out, but the only response he got was jeering laughter.

Eventually the blades stopped and the room fell silent, all that could be heard was the small whimpers of the young boy. His blood trailed on the floor around him, where the blades had ran through it and spread it out.

The boys all moved away and got into a line, waiting for the man to return. Kai remained on the floor whimpering and crying softly to himself.

Within the line a small red haired boy kept poking his head out to look at the boy on the floor, laying in a pool of blood.

--

"Hey look," said Tyson pointing to the screen. "Isn't that Tala?"

"Oh my god, Tyson it is," said Max looking closer at the screen. "And beside him, that's Bryan!"

--

The red haired boy started to move out the line, but the lilac haired boy beside him grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"Bryan," the small boy whispered, just loud enough for the computer to pick it up. "If we leave him like that he'll get into trouble."

"That's not our problem, if you get caught helping him you'll be in trouble."

The red haired boy pulled his arm back and gazed at the door for a second, before breaking his place in line and running over to the blood stained Kai.

He knelt down next to him and shook him violently. "Get up."

Kai curled tighter into a ball.

"I said get up, if you don't you'll be in worse pain."

Kai looked up at the boy beside him. "Why do you care?" He said bitterly through sobs.

"Come on," said Tala lifting the boy up by his arm. The red-head was a lot stronger than he looked.

Kai's knee's buckled under neither him and he fell back to the floor in pain. Tala grabbed hold of his arm again and threw it over his shoulder, then helped lift the boy up. Once he was stably standing Tala helped him walk over to the line where he and Bryan was standing.

When the man re-entered the room he said nothing, just started their blading lesson.

--

The bladebreakers stood in silence as they watched the lesson go on.

"How could they do that to him?" Asked Max through teary eyes. "He was only six."

Ray shook his head. "I guess the Abbey was a lot worse than we thought it was."

--

The lesson ended and the boys were excused from the room, Kai was kept behind as the other bladers walked out. Tala and Bryan were the last one out the room, as the red head exited the door he looked back for a moment, before shutting it behind himself.

Kai stood with his hands together, looking at the floor.

"So…" he circled the young boy. "This is the grandson of Voltaire, to be honest I'm not impressed."

He knelt down in front of Kai and took hold of the boys chin, tilting his head up to look him in the face.

"I'm sure Boris will be able to train you up nice and easy. You met Boris yet?"

Kai shook his head.

"Don't worry, you will." He let go of the boys chin and stood up. "But I'm sure he wont mind if I get first dibs on you."

Kai looked up at the man and shivered. His small frame looked even smaller now with the man towering over him. The six year old backed away slightly, fear shinning in his eyes.

"Please don't hurt me, Mr," he sobbed.

The man laughed. "So polite as well, this is going to be fun breaking you down."

--

Kai's cries echoed through the speakers as the man began to violently beat him up. Max and Kenny had to look away, they couldn't bare to watch their captain get so harshly treated at such a young age. Tyson and Ray watched in horror, unable to tear their eyes away from the screen.

They both flinched as one last kick was sent to the boys fragile body, sending him motionless. The man walked out the room leaving Kai unconscious on the dark bricks of the floor. The video cut out, sending them back to the option page.

"This isn't right," said Kenny. "We should go, we shouldn't be watching these."

No one else said anything, they wanted to see what happened next.

"Maybe… if we watch these we'll be able to understand Kai better," said Tyson.

"What more evidence do you need that he was mistreated?!" Shouted Kenny. "I'm sorry I can't watch anymore." He ran out the room.

"What do you want to do guys?" Asked Tyson. "Carry on watching or leave it here?"

Ray cleared his throat. "It isn't right to be watching these… but…"

"But?" Asked Tyson.

"But I too want to know more about Kai, it isn't right… but I still want to see more."

Max nodded in agreement.

"Okay," said Tyson as he hovered the mouse over the next link.

'Kai Hiwatari/Six Years old/Second entry/30/8/97' (4 days later)

--

A small boy laid on one of two shabby looking beds, the room was dark and the bricks on the walls were crumbling away. A small whole in the wall a couple of metres above him with bars in it was a poor excuse of a window.

The red haired boy on the bed cupped his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. The door slammed open, causing Tala to bolt upright in his bed. Then a very badly beaten Kai was thrown into the room. Tala glared at the man in the doorway, as soon as the door slammed shut again Tala jumped up.

He ran across the floor and helped up the blooded slate haired boy, then dragged him over to the bed on the other side of the wall to his. He ran over to the corner of the room, where he picked up a slightly cracked bowl. He filled it with dirty water from a tap in the wall and grabbed a red towel from the floor, obviously stained with blood.

The small boy balanced the tilting bowl in one hand and carried everything else in his other hand. He sat down next to Kai, placed the bowl on the floor and picked up the towel.

"What did you do this time?" He asked.

Kai didn't say anything, it looked like he was struggling to breath.

Tala sighed and dipped the towel into the water, then wiped it over the boys forehead. Kai's eyes slowly flickered open.

"Tala…" he whispered.

"It's okay Kai, I'll sort you out like last time. But you're going to have to learn to do it yourself. If I get caught doing this I'll be in big trouble."

Kai nodded and tears started to fall from his cheeks. "I didn't even do anything," he sobbed.

"They don't need a reason, they just have to feel like it."

"Tala…"

"Yes Kai."

"What did I do wrong?"

Tala stopped dabbing the boys forehead. "What do you mean?"

"I wasn't ever bad, why did my grandfather send me here."

Tala sighed. "I don't know Kai."

He cleared most the blood away and walked back to the other side of the room, where he picked up a needle and some cotton like string.

"What are you going to do with that?" Asked Kai, eyes growing wide at the sight of the needle.

"You've been hit pretty hard above your eyebrow, I'll have to stitch it up so it doesn't get infected."

"I don't want you to," cried Kai.

He hit out at the needle. "Kai!" Shouted Tala grabbing his hand. "This wont hurt… I promise."

Kai calmed down and sat silently as the seven year old Tala stitched up his wound.

"Thanks Tala," whispered Kai, when it was all done.

"No problem."

Tala put everything away and Kai started to cry again.

"What's the matter now?" Asked Tala.

Kai sniffed. "I want to go home! I don't want to be here anymore. I'm tired I'm hungry and I hurt all the time."

Tala walked over to Kai to try and calm him down. "Be quiet, if someone hears you we'll both be in trouble."

Kai started to cry even worse.

"Listen to me," said Tala grabbing hold of Kai's face, his crying got softer. "You can't be like this here."

Kai sniffed.

"You can't be so emotional, if you are you'll never survive."

Kai wiped his eyes with his red sleeve.

Tala smiled, something that Kai had never seen before. "You have to promise me something now Kai… You have to promise me you'll bury your emotions deep inside of you."

Kai looked confused.

"You have to promise me you'll lock them up inside yourself and never let them out."

Tala looked into Kai's eyes. "Can you do that? Never show your true self to anyone, wear a mask to cover your emotions. You have to forget about them and never ever let them out."

Kai looked to the floor for a moment before looking back up at Tala, he nodded.

"Good," said Tala. "If you can't then you won't survive here."

"Tala…"

"Yes Kai?"

"Are we friends?"

Tala nodded. "We're family, you me and Bryan. We're brothers."

Kai smiled. "I've never had a brother before."

"Want to make it official?"

"Huh?"

Tala walked back over and picked up the cleaned needle, then headed back to Kai's bed. He sat beside him and pricked his finger, then gave it to Kai, who looked up in confusion.

"Do what I done."

Kai nodded and pricked his finger. Tala then took hold of Kai's hand and pressed their fingers together.

"We're now blood brothers. I became blood brothers with Bryan, so his blood is now yours too. We'll look out for each other no matter what."

Kai nodded.

"Tala…" said Kai, looking down at his finger.

"Yeah?"

"One more night."

Tala tilted his head. "One more night of what?"

Kai looked at the floor, his fringe covering his eyes. "One more night of emotion, then I promise I'll lock it up forever."

Tala's usually cold eyes became soft. "Okay… one more night."

Kai looked back up, tears beginning to flood down his cheeks, then he flung himself into Tala's arms and began to sob quietly, which soon turned to crying.

Tala looked a bit uncomfortable with the closeness. Then softened up as he placed his arms around his new brother. They stayed like that for a long time, until Kai fell asleep on him. Tala laid him down and stood up to head for his own bed. He got stopped when Kai grabbed hold of his sleeve.

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" He asked through pleading eyes.

"If we get caught we'll be in trouble."

Kai let go of his sleeve and looked at the ground. "Okay… I'm sorry."

Tala sighed. "Only for tonight."

Kai looked back up and smiled, then moved closer to the wall to let his brother in.

Tala moved in under the covers and faced Kai, he took the slate haired boys hand.

"Night Kai."

"Night Tala."

The both soon fell asleep.

The Screen went blank.

--

Max, Tyson and Ray had all found themselves chairs and were sitting around the screen.

"I can't believe Kai was like that once," said Tyson. "He was so innocent."

"Yeah, but I guess that explains why Kai's emotions are locked away," said Ray. He laughed slightly. "I guess we can blame Tala for that."

Max sat silently, his eyes full of tears.

"Next one then?" Asked Tyson.

The other two nodded.

--

Woo that's the second chapter written within 3 hours of the last one, not bad if I do say so myself. Lol.

Awwww poor Kai and Tala. Talas only seven and Kai's only six it's sooo sad L

Please review XD The more you people review the quicker the next chapter will come :D

XX


	3. Chapter 3

Wow only 2 chapters up and I already have 7 favourites, 8 alerts and 11 reviews XD Thank you everyone. It's really made me want to get this chapter up quickly.

Thank you to:

**shininglake**

**Marishka91**

**Flamingice94**

**Aquaanime**

**Miako6**

**Vlissan**

Who all reviewed on the last chapter :D

Okay, on with the next chapter.

--

Tyson, Max and Ray stayed up late into the night watching recorded moments in Kai's life. The pain he went through at such a young age upset them all greatly. Even Ray had almost been in tears at one point when Kai had been brutally beaten and left in the cold abbey hallway, for someone to find. Luckily Tala and Bryan had been looking for him and came across his bruised and blooded young body.

They hadn't realised how late it had become until they heard one of the clocks upstairs chime three o'clock.

"We should go and get some sleep guys," said Ray standing from the box he had acquired as a seat.

Max and Tyson nodded. They all knew they wouldn't be able to get much sleep but they had to go and try. Kai would start asking questions if the three of them were tired in the morning. Also they didn't know what time Kai woke up, as he was always the first one up, they didn't want to get caught down there.

The three of them walked back up the basement stairs.

"What're we going to do about the handle?" Asked Tyson as he picked it up from the floor.

"Can you not put it back on?" Asked Max.

Tyson attempted to put the handle back, but had no luck. In the end Ray had managed to balance the handle off it's hook in the door. As long as no one touched it, it wouldn't fall off.

They made their way through the halls in silence until they reached their own rooms.

--

The sun shone through the kitchen window. Kai sat on a chair at the kitchen unit, reading the newspaper when the rest of his team walked in. Kenny walked straight in and got a bowl from the cupboard to pour some cereal into. Tyson, Max and Ray were a little more hesitant.

"What's the matter with you three?" Asked Kai as he looked up from his newspaper.

"Nothing," said Ray as he copied Kenny's actions.

Max and Tyson just smiled and went to sit at the unit. Kai raised an eyebrow at Tyson.

"You're quiet this morning, you haven't complained about how you're starving yet."

Tyson half smiled and went to get a bowl, Max followed him. Kai shook his head, then noticed the bags under the boy's eyes.

The team sat in silence for a while eating their cereal. Kai wasn't complaining about the peace in the room, he just found it a bit strange

'_They must be up to something,' _he thought.

He closed the newspaper and placed it on the granite surface of the unit.

"Okay," he said. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Tyson.

"For one, why haven't you insulted me yet - or complained about something. Two, why are you all so quiet and three, what's with the bags under your eyes. You better not of stayed up to late last night, you might be on a break but I'll still be training you every day."

He wasn't really going to train them this weekend, but he wanted to see if he would get the usual reaction from Tyson.

"That's okay, we're not to tired to train," said Tyson, emptying his bowl of uneaten cereal in the bin.

'_Okay, now I know something's going on. Tyson didn't complain about training… and did he just throw food away?!'_

"Excuse me," said Tyson as he left the room.

Kai narrowed his eyes at the other three boys in the room. "What's going on?" He asked slowly.

"Nothing," laughed Max as he waved his hands in front of himself.

"Yeah," said Ray. "We just didn't get much sleep last night because we're not used to sleeping in such big beds."

"Hn." Kai picked his newspaper back up. He didn't believe them, but he knew he wasn't going to get it out of them.

--

Max, Ray and Tyson sat in Tyson's room talking. They felt uncomfortable sitting around Kai and had to get away.

Max sat on the bed with his knee's up to his chest and leaning his back on the wall. Ray at on the windowsill and Tyson hung upside down off his bed.

"This is just to weird," said Tyson.

"He should of told us what had happened to him," said Ray, looking out the window.

"Would you of told anyone if that had happened to you Ray?" Asked Tyson.

"No I guess not."

Ray looked down at the pond in the garden, then he saw Kai walk out of the mansion.

"Hey guys, look."

Max and Tyson got up and walked over to the window. Kai had started to walk alongside the pond, then sat down next to it, looking down into the water.

"What's he doing?" Asked Max, pressing his hands against the window. "He's going to catch a cold if he goes in that water."

--

Kai sat beside the pond, he sighed to himself and ran a hand across the surface of the shimmering water. He absentmindedly hummed a song to himself, a lullaby. One someone had sung to him once before, but he couldn't remember who or when. All he knew was that he would hum it every time he felt down.

"_Come on Kai, kick your legs. That's it."_

'_That was a year before I was sent to that place,' _thought Kai as he took his shoes and socks off. He just wanted to dip his feet in the pond, he wanted to feel how he felt that day.

The water floated around his feet, ripples washed away from him. He looked down at his reflection, the scars weren't visible, but they were there.

"_That's my big boy!" _

He smiled and looked out over the pond, he remembered how proud his father was when he was first able to swim. He hadn't swam in the pond since, after that day it had started to get too cold to swimming outside.

Without thinking he stood up and took his trousers off, then pulled his shirt up over his head.

He looked down at the water for a second, before diving in. He surfaced and shook the water from his eyes before swimming to the centre of the pond.

"_Come on Kai, kick your legs. That's it."_

His fathers words echoed through his mind as he began to slowly swim lengths of the pond. He reached the end and stopped for a second.

"_Bet you couldn't do it again,"_

"Bet I could," he whispered to himself.

He then kicked off and started to swim the length of the pond again. Images of his Mum and Dad flashed through his mind, he started swimming faster. He swam faster and faster, from one end of the pond to the other. He Didn't even notice how out of breath he was becoming. He just swam as fast as he could to each end, almost as if he expected his Father to be there, ready to catch and praise him like he was before. He wanted his Dad to be proud of him - he wanted to show what he was made of.

After a few more lengths Kai was completely out of breath He went to push off for one more, but realised he was to exhausted to make it to the other end again. He leant his back against the muddy wall in the water and tried to steady his breath.

He smiled to himself and shut his eyes. "I. Did. It. Daddy," he whispered to himself through gulps of air. "I.Did.It."

The voice of his father still rang through his mind. _"You did, that's my big boy."_

--

"He's just training Max," said Tyson. "I guess even when he's not training us, he's still training himself."

They left the window as Kai swam lengths below them.

"So what are we gonna do tonight? Did you want to go back down to the basement?" Asked Tyson.

"I don't really want to see anymore," said Ray.

Max nodded. "I think we've seen enough."

Tyson nodded as well. "Okay, so we don't go back down there, agreed?"

"Agreed," said Ray and Max as one.

"Where's Kenny?" Asked Tyson.

"Dunno," shrugged Max.

"I think he said something about fixing up our blades," said Ray.

"Oh, Okay."

--

Okay, I know. Not a very good chapter. It's not as long as the others but I'm gonna write more in the next one.

Poor Kai, I feel his pain I was once made to swim a lap of our school pool 0.o XD lol.

Nyway, I have a great idea for the next chapter. So the more you people review, the quicker you get it. The story has been viewed almost 300 times but only 11 people have reviewed. You can do better than that lol.

I love reading my reviews, I check every morning to see if I have anymore. When I do I'm like woo XD Reviews are better than sex… well… I probably wouldn't go that far, but they're a close second :D lol

XX


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, first off, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I've had college and everything.

A Special thanks to everyone that reviewed on the last chapter. :D

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. But I've started college now and I don't have as much time to write. Well, that's a lie. I do still write, but not fan fiction. I'm in the process of writing a first draft of a novel. But I thought it would be great to write some more fan fiction, as I don't have to worry too much about grammar/spelling/re-writing 100 times :D.

Okay. Let's start ^^.

* * *

The bladebreakers sat in Kai's main living area. The sun had set and the boys were doing their own individual thing. Kenny sat typing on his laptop, Rei was reading another book, Max and Tyson were in a deep discussion about what their favourite flavoured ice-cream was. And Kai sat staring mindlessly out of one of the many large windows in the room.

Not much had been said throughout the day and the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Kenny hadn't said much to the others as he was disappointed in the fact they wanted to continue watching the videos. Kai was still enjoying the peace, but found it rather abnormal. His eye started twitching as he noticed Tyson staring at him, in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to face him, but Tyson quickly looked away again.

'_That__'__s it!__'_

"What the hell is going on?" Kai asked, talking to everyone - but facing Tyson.

"Nothings going on!" Tyson yelled.

"Then why is everyone so quite, and why do you keep staring at me!"

"Don't flatter yourself," Tyson said. "I don't keep staring at you."

"Hn." Kai crossed his arms. "Whatever."

Kenny was getting upset by the arguing, he knew Kai was getting suspicious and thought it would be worse if he found out, rather than being told.

"Kai," Kenny said, weakly.

"What?!" He snapped.

"Um… There's something I think you should know…mmhmmmpphhmm."

Tyson had grabbed hold of Kenny's mouth. Kai narrowed his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked. "And if you don't want a slow and painful death, you'll tell me." He took a long look over his team mates, just to make sure they could see the anger in his eyes. "And you'll tell me now."

"It's nothing," Rei said, standing up.

"I'll tell you if it's nothing," Kai spat. "What was he going to say?!"

"We just said that we thought your new training techniques are too hard for us. We were just thinking that we need a break." Maz said, looking up from his place on the floor.

Kai crossed his arms. "Hn." He didn't believe a word of it, but he knew he wasn't going to be told. He knew he'd just have to find out for himself.

"I want everyone in their rooms."

"…"

"Now!"

The boys scrambled up and basically ran out the room.

Kai crossed his arms and frowned.

* * *

"You think he bought it?" Max asked as the four of them made their way to their rooms.

Rei shrugged. "He isn't stupid."

"You shouldn't of watched it in the first place," Kenny said, Dizzy in arms.

"Shut it, Kenny," Tyson said. "We already agreed not to go there again, isn't that good enough?"

"You should just tell him."

"And let him murder us, thanks but no thanks."

"Stop it you guys," Max moaned. "Can't we just forget about this?"

"We can try to," Rei said.

They all nodded and made their separate ways to their rooms.

* * *

Tyson stirred in his bed, unable to sleep.

"Ugghh, this is impossible," he whined as he sat up, throwing his arms in the air.

He couldn't stop thinking about the basement, the video's, Kai. He wanted more than anything to go and watch some more.

'They'll never know if I just go by myself,' he thought as he got out of bed.

* * *

He crept down the hallway, until he got to the door with the handle broken off. He pushed it open and walked inside. His mouth dropped.

"Max, Rei. What are you doing here?"

He saw at the other side of the room was the two bladers, already sitting by the screen. Tyson walked over to them. "I thought we agreed not to come here again."

"What about you, Tyson?" Max pointed out. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh. Fine." He pulled up a box and sat in front of the screen. "What are you watching?"

"Nothing, yet," Rei said. "We've only just got down here ourselves."

They'd already loaded the data and the only thing left to do was to choose something to watch.

"What one should I pick?" Rei asked, hovering the screens arrow over a couple of files.

"Just pick anything," Max said. "They're all as bad as each other, probably anyway."

Rei nodded and chose a file.

_Kai Hiwatari/Age six/Tenth Entry_

_

* * *

_

A younger version of Kai, Tala and Bryan sat on some metal stairs, inside the building.

"Whose turn do you think it is this time?" Kai asked the other two. His voice had become monotonies and his red eyes showed nothing.

"Well, it's not mine," Bryan said, hitting at the metal bars on the stairs. "He ordered me up there yesterday."

The tree boys looked down through the metal railings at all the other children, sitting in the lunch hall, eating their daily slop. Everyone's clothes hung on them like rags, and were all blood stained.

"He hasn't wanted Kai yet," said Tala, leaning his head on the bars.

"Maybe, Voltaire hasn't given permission for that kind of treatment to be inflicted on his precious grandson," Bryan said, sarcastically.

"What do you mean 'that kind of treatment'?" Kai asked. "Doesn't Boris just beat the crap into you, like he always does?"

Bryan looked at Tala. "You've never told him?"

Tala shook his head.

Bryan looked at Kai. "Just forget it, you'll probably find out one day by yourself, anyway."

They heard heavy footsteps clanking down the metal stairs. They all turned around and saw one of Boris's bully boys heading towards them. The boys tensed up as the man stopped on the step above them.

"Follow me Hiwatari, Boris has a special surprise for you."

"Or maybe he'll find out today," Bryan mumbled.

Tala threw Bryan daggers.

"You too Ivanov. Boris wouldn't want Kai to be too scared on his first time."

Tala and Kai followed the man up the stairs, leaving Bryan alone to stare after them.

"Tala, what's going to happen?" Kai whispered as they followed the man.

Tala sighed. "Don't worry, I'm here with you."

"Tala…"

The boys followed the man up to the top floor and across the damp dirty corridor. Neither of them said anything more to each other.

"Here we are boys," the man said as they stopped outside a door. "Have fun now."

The door opened and Tala stepped inside, Kai followed, before the door slammed shut.

* * *

On the screen, the camera angle changed to a room.

* * *

A dark room with the flickering light of candles now appeared on the screen. The room was empty, apart from the two boys. In the middle of the room was a large bed, with blood staining the sheets.

"What's going on?" Kai asked.

The seven year old Tala shrugged. "I'm not too sure. He's never wanted two in at a time before."

The door opened again, revealing Boris. The purple haired monster entered the room and smirked.

"Well, well, well." He said. "Looks like it's going to be fun today."

Tala stepped slightly in front of Kai.

"Sit on the bed, boys," Boris said, as he sat in an armchair, facing the bed.

"Do what he says," Tala whispered.

Boris crossed a leg over the other and put his hands together. "You know what usually happens, don't you Tala?"

Tala narrowed his eyes.

"Well, this time, it's going to be slightly different."

Neither of the boys said a word.

"Tala, I want you to do something for me," Boris said, his eyebrows wrinkling together. "You know what I usually do to you. I want you to do it to Kai."

Tala's eyes widened, Kai looked confused.

Tala shook his head. "No, I won't do it."

Boris laughed. "I thought you would say that. So strong spirited, for someone so young. Well, if you won't do it, then I will. And you know if I do it, it will hurt him a whole lot more then if you do."

Tala turned to Kai. "Kai. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what's about to happen, but please believe me when I say I'm doing it for you."

Tala took hold of Kai's shoulders and leant in to kiss him.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked, trying to push him away, but Tala wouldn't let go.

The red haired boy connected their lips.

* * *

"We really shouldn't be watching this," Rei murmured.

"I knew, Boris was a sick weirdo… but this," Tyson said.

Something clattered behind the three boys, making them turn quickly in the direction it came from.

Their hearts all jumped into their throats. Their mouths dropped. Kai was standing, eyes wide behind them - they were dead.

Their slate haired captain stood in a state of shock, watching the screen as a younger him was pushed down onto the bed by a younger Tala. His eyes were flashing and his hands were twitching. He didn't know what to do with himself, he'd never seen the video's before.

"Kai!" The three boys jumped up.

"W. What's this?" Kai asked, still staring at the screen.

"We found it the other night, we're sorry, we didn't mean too…"

Kai shook his head, slowly. "I…I don't… I didn't…"

The boys had never seen their captain in this state before. He looked like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

He'd forgotten about everything that had happened in the alley. Well… not forgotten, more like suppressed the memory.

All of a sudden his helplessness turned to anger. "What the hell are you three doing down here! What the fuck do you think you're doing watching these! You three are…"

He was cut off short when the younger him started to speak.

"_Tala, I don't want to do this."_

"_Kai, I'm sorry."_

* * *

Okay. That's the end of the chapter. I don't know if it's any good. Let me know. The more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter will come :D So get reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. That's the end of the chapter. I don't know if it's any good. Let me know. The more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter will come :D So get reviewing.

Here's the fifth chapter then.

Thank you all for my lovely reviews ^^. I'm glad people are liking the story.

Well, here I go.

* * *

Kai had heard someone creeping about outside, while he laid awake in bed. That was why he was now walking through his cold hallways, trying to find out who it was. He turned a corner and noticed something very peculiar. One of his door handles was hanging upside down on the door.

"What the," he mumbled as he pulled it off and held it in his hand.

He narrowed his eyes and pushed the door open slowly. The room was dark, but there was a flashing light coming from the other side of the basement. It was almost like someone was watching T.V. He shut the door slowly behind himself and started to make his way across the dark basement.

Kai saw a screen, but Tyson's, Max's and Rei's head was blocking the view.

'A T.V down here?' Kai thought to himself.

He got closer. With his agile movements he was able to be kept hidden, even if the others had turned around. He moved passed an old table, as he did he almost knocked off a silver plate, that laid off the edge, slightly. He felt himself bump into it and was able to catch it before it hit the floor.

"_What are you doing?__"_ Kai heard a very familiar voice, speaking in a very familiar way. He stepped forward and stepped up on his tip-toes, to see the screen.

His eyes widened and he dropped the plate. The clatter caught the attention of the other boys in the room.

'That's me,' Kai thought as he watched the screen. 'How can this be possible?'

He could feel his whole body starting to shake.

* * *

All of a sudden his helplessness turned to anger. "What the hell are you three doing down here! What the fuck do you think you're doing watching these! You three are…"

He was cut off short when the younger him started to speak.

"_Tala, I don__'__t want to do this.__"_

"_Kai, I__'__m sorry.__"_

Kai held his breath. He Didn't have to watch the video, the images had already come flooding back to his head. He put his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Turn it off!" He shouted.

The boys snapped out of watching the immense change in their captain, and scrambled towards the 'off' button.

Kai moved his hands. "What were you doing?" He felt so sick he couldn't even force himself to sound angry anymore.

Rei stood up and spoke for the other two boys, who looked to scared to open their mouths. "Kai, we're sorry. We found it the other night, we should have told you but…"

"But you didn't," Kai interrupted.

Rei nodded.

"Have a good laugh did you?" Kai said, sounding slightly more angry than before. "Have fun watching what I went through?"

Rei shook his head. "No, Kai. It wasn't like that."

"So this is why you've all been acting so strange," he said, catching on.

"Kai…"

"I don't want to hear it!"

Kai stepped closer to the computer like machine and stared at the blank screen. "What is this thing anyway?"

"We think it's Boris's," Tyson said, speaking for the first time since Kai had walked in.

"Well, that makes sense," Kai said, not sounding surprised in the least. "The sick old perverted man."

"A. Are you going to kill us?" Max asked.

Kai shook his head. "I should, but then I wouldn't have a team to inforce extra hours training on. Why did you do it?" He asked. "Why did you watch them?"

The three boys all looked at each other, then into the face of their captain. They knew behind the cold eyes and emotionless mask, laid the scared little boy they saw on the screen.

"We just wanted to understand," Rei said.

"Understand what?" Kai snapped.

"Why you act like this," Tyson mumbled.

"Oh, I see." Kai stepped forward and Tyson backed away. "You wanted to try to pick at my past, see if there was anything you could do to change me, make life easier for yourselves."

"No," Max said. "We just wanted to know…"

"You wanted to know! Okay, I'll tell you what happened!" Kai shouted, clenching his fists. "I was repeatedly raped, beaten and tortured." Kai swung his arm out and punched through an old wardrobe in the corner and kicked over an old wooden table. "You happy now?! Is that what you wanted to know?!"

"No," Max mumbled.

"Get out," Kai said.

The boys stood motionless, staring at him.

"I said, get out!"

The three bladers scrambled out the room, leaving Kai in the dark basement, alone.

* * *

Kai laid on his bed with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. He'd fixed and locked the basement door, so he knew no one would be able to get down there again, without him knowing about it. As he laid, staring at the ceiling the memories of the abbey flashed over his mind. He'd tried so hard to keep them suppressed for so many years, then finding out he has them all on tape in his basement didn't go down very well with him.

He rolled over on his side and stared at the cordless phone, attached to its charger on his bedside table. After a long sigh, he reached over, sat up and held the phone in his hand. He typed in a number, slowly. Then held it up to his ear as he put his head in his hand.

The phone rang, and rang. Just as he was about to hang up, a tired sounding familiar voice picked up.

"_Hello," _the person mumbled down the phone.

"Tala," Kai said.

There was a pause over the phone for a few moments. _"Kai?"_

"Yeah, it's me."

"_What's going on? I haven't spoken to you in ages… and you've never called me before… Wait a minute, how did you get my number?"_

"Tala, shut up. I need to talk to you."

"_What's up?"_

"Did you know that Boris had camera's in the abbey?"

"_Bryan once mentioned seeing a camera in an air vent once, so yeah, I guess he did. Why?"_

Kai sighed, I might as well just tell him straight, he thought. "Because there's a computer in my basement with recordings of us in the abbey."

"_Really?"_

"Yes."

"_Have you watched any of them?"_

"No, but my team have. I just found them down there watching something."

"_What were they watching?"_

"It doesn't matter," Kai said, as he laid back down on his bed.

"_Tell me."_

"I don't know how many things they've watched, because they've been acting strange for days. But when I found them down there they were watching…" Kai paused, to think of the words to use. "The first time Boris took me to his 'play room'."

"_Oh." _There was a pause over the phone. _"How much of it did they watch?"_

"I caught them when they were watching the bit when you… They just watched the beginning."

"_I see. What did you do when you caught them?"_

"They said they wanted to _'understand me'_ that's why they were watching them, so I told them to get out."

"_Maybe you should let them."_

"Have you gone crazy? Do you not remember the things that happened there or something?"

"_Kai, listen to me. They're your team mates, and by what I've seen you like them… sort of. Maybe it is about time you let them in, it might make you stronger as a team."_

"I don't know. I don't really want them watching them types of things."

"_They've probably seen __a lot of it already. Just think about it."_

Kai nodded, before realizing Tala couldn't see him. "Okay. Thanks Tala."

"_That's okay, little brother. Remember, no matter what, me and Bryan are here for you."_

"I know."

"_But just because were here for you doesn't mean were going to go easy on you in the next tournament." _

Kai smiled. "I wouldn't want it any other way. I'll see you then."

"_See, you then."_

Kai hung up the phone, before laying down and falling asleep.

* * *

Well. There you go. It isn't great, but it's still okay… I guess.

Please review. The more reviews I get, the quicker I update ^^

XX


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Thank you all so much for my reviews ^^. I love you all so much ^^. The great reviews are definitely making me update quicker, so you all know how to make this carry on.

Okay, I know no one has probably read this bit, so I might as well start.

* * *

Tyson, Rei, Max and Kenny, sat in Kai's large, clean kitchen. The freshly washed floors and kitchen tops were sparkling and a fresh smell of lemon lingered in the air. Kenny seemed to be the only one of the four boys not on edge. He had no idea about Kai walking in on them the night before, but he could tell something was wrong. Max, Tyson and Rei sat very quietly, eating the breakfast, Kai's kitchen maid had just made. They were all dreading Kai getting up. They found it strange that their captain wasn't already awake, as he would always be the first one up in the morning.

The minutes ticked by slowly and eventually the slate haired boy entered the kitchen, with a newspaper under his arm. He sat down on the chair furthest away from them and opened it so no one could see his face. The three boys exchanged a look of nervousness and gulped down their last bites of cereal. They all stood up silently and went to leave the room.

"Where do you think you lot are going?" Kai asked as he lowered the paper, slightly.

"Uh, were just going to our rooms," Rei said as they all froze on the spot.

"I need to talk to you," Kai said, folding the paper up and placing it on his table. "Kenny, could you please leave us to talk."

Kenny nodded and left the room with Dizzy in his arms.

Kai had been in his room all morning, trying to decide whether to take Tala's advice or not. At first he was completely against the idea, but after a while he realized what Tala had said made sense, even if it was only a smidgen. If it there was a chance it would make his team stronger, he would take it. After all, he didn't know how much they had already seen.

The three boys retook their seats and waited for the biggest ear bashing of their lives.

"Look, Kai. We're really sorry, we won't go down there again, we promise. We…"

"Rei, will you just shut up," Kai snapped. "That's not what I'm going to say."

A confused look was shared by the boys before Kai continued.

"I thought about it," he paused for a moment. "And decided, to let you watch them."

"Huh?" The three boys said at the same time.

"You heard what I said. Does Kenny know about it?" He asked.

Tyson nodded. "He was with us the first night we went down there, but he refused to watch anymore."

"I see," Kai said. "Well, we'll not tell him about this then."

The three boys nodded in agreement.

"Okay." Kai said, standing up. "We'll go back down there tonight, when Kenny has gone to bed." With that he left the room, praying that he had made the right decision. And leaving the three bladers alone to exchange the biggest look of confusion in their lives.

* * *

When the large grandfather clock in Kai's living area struck midnight, and rang through the halls, he sat up in his bed.

'I hope I haven't made a mistake,' he thought to himself as he left his room and started down the hallway.

He turned the last corner and saw his team mates standing rigidly outside his basement door. When Kai had fixed the door, he'd put a lock on it, which he held the key for. He took it out from him pocket and without a word walked passed them and unlocked the door. The three boys followed him down into the basement and they all found a seat in front of the computer-like machine.

"Kai, why are you doing this?" Max asked as Kai turned the machine on.

"You wanted to understand me, and now you're going to."

"But this isn't like you at all," Max pointed out.

"I know."

"Then why…"

"Max, I'm millimetres from changing my mind already. If you don't want to watch, then carry on."

"He's just saying you don't have to do this," Rei said, fiddling nervously with the ends of his long raven like hair.

"I already know that, Rei."

When the screen turned on, it was still paused on the spot they were at the night before. Kai stopped and took a deep breath, 'there's no going back now,' he thought to himself. His hand shook, slightly, as he held onto the mouse, hovering the arrow over play. He thought about just leaving, to let his team watch the videos by themselves. He didn't overly want to see them himself.

"Kai?" Rei mumbled. "Are you okay?"

Kai spanned out of his little day dream, he realized he'd been standing there for a few minutes now.

"Yeah," he muttered as he pressed play and sat down on a nearby box, to watch the horrors of his past.

* * *

"Tala, I don't want to do this," A six year old, Kai struggled to say as Tala pushed him back onto the bed.

"Kai, I'm sorry," Tala whispered in the younger boy's ear. "Please, don't struggle." The red head looked up and over at Boris. "You don't want him touching you, do you?" He asked.

Kai rolled his head back on the bed and looked over at the old purple haired man, then looked up at Tala and shook his head.

"Okay, now remember what I said about no emotions?" Tala said, looking down in his best friends eyes.

Kai nodded again nervously.

"Now try doing the same, but just shut your body off with it this time. Try to think of something else, Okay?"

Kai nodded.

"What are you going to think about?" Tala asked, trying to take Kai's mind off of what was about to happen.

"Christmas, with my Mum and Dad," Kai smiled at the memory.

Tala started to undo the younger boy's trousers and nodded quickly at the boy below him. "That's good. What happened that Christmas?"

Kai stared up at the ceiling. "My Dad bought a brand new Christmas tree, it reached the ceiling."

"Yeah?" Tala said as he started to kiss the boy's neck.

Kai winced slightly, but carried on telling his best friend about his memory. "My Dad got a ladder and let me put the angel at the top… Tala that hurts," Kai said, lifting his head off the bed and looking down at the red head, who had pulled his raggedy shirt up over his head and was sucking and pinching his nipples, roughly.

"Stop talking," Boris's rough voice snapped.

The two boys looked up at him and nodded.

"Let's just get this over with as quickly as possible," Tala said. "Turn around, Kai."

"Why?" Asked the young boy, sounding confused.

Tala sighed. "This will probably hurt a little bit, but not as much as if Boris was doing it," Tala said, avoiding the true question. Tala helped Kai turn over, then pulled his trousers down.

"Tala? What are you doing?"

"Shhh, just carry on thinking about Christmas."

Kai nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. Before a sharp pain ran through his body. He yelped out in pain and struggled to push Tala off of him. "Stop it, please," Kai pleaded as tears ran down his cheeks.

Tala didn't respond this time, but carried on. And Kai carried on screaming in pain.

"Shut him up," Boris snapped.

Tala nodded, slowly, and placed his hand over the younger boy's mouth.

* * *

It wasn't noticeable on the screen, but Kai knew that tears also ran down Tala's cheeks that night. As he could remember the drops of water splashing down on his back. And the soft shaky whispers of sorry in his ear, that were too quiet for the camera to pick up.

* * *

Well. This chapter would have been longer, but I have to go out now :D I'm going out on a date ^^ and just wanted to update before I went out. There should be another chapter tomorrow… as long as I get great reviews.

So R&R

Thank you all ^^.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews ^^. When I started this story, I didn't think so many people were going to enjoy it ^^. I'm really enjoying writing this, and I'm glad people are enjoying reading it ^^. I don't know how much longer it's going to last though, because I'm starting to run out of idea's. I've got enough to last another 3 - 5 chapters, but then that might be it. So idea's are welcome ^^.

Okay. I know no one has probably read that, because, come on, how actually reads the authors notes :D.

* * *

The six year old Kai breathed heavily into the dirty covers of Boris's 'play room' bed. When he felt the intrusion exit him, he looked up. His cheeks were flustered and wet, from the tears. And a new blood stain embedded itself in the once white material of the bed. He was in to much pain to move, but he turned his head to the side as he heard Tala flop onto the bed beside him. He and Tala looked at one another for a few seconds. Both boys eyes showed nothing, before they both looked away.

They both shook slightly. And both boys, even Tala who had experienced such things before, were confused. For children so young, they didn't understand what was happening. They just saw it as a punishment, something that just hurt more than being beaten up. They didn't understand the fact they were playing out the sick pleasures of an old perverted monster.

Kai laid still, staring blankly at the door. The exit was so near, but at the same time, so far.

"Well, boys," Boris's rough voice spoke. "That was rather entertaining. But now I have a little problem."

Both Tala and Kai looked over at Boris and the purple demon smiled. "Kai. Be a good boy and come here."

Kai looked back over and Tala and the red headed boy nodded at him. Kai slowly struggled to sit up, the pain in his lower back was almost unbearable. He slipped off the bed, but as he tried to stand his legs collapsed underneath him. He slumped to the floor, before grabbing hold of the bed and lifting himself up. He then hobbled over to the monster, who was still sitting in a chair.

When Kai was in front of him, his smile turned into an evil grin.

"Now, are you hungry Kai?" He asked.

Kai being so young and not understanding the true context of what was said, nodded.

"Good boy," Boris said as he undone his own trousers and pulled them down slightly. "I'm going to feed you now."

"Huh?" Kai's undeveloped voice squeaked.

"Get on your knees, boy."

Kai looked over his shoulder at Tala, who was sitting up on the bed, but not looking in his direction. The young boy obeyed and got on his knees.

"Now, open wide."

The young boy done what he was told and his mouth was invaded by a foul smelling, tasting object. He coughed and chocked as his head was grabbed and forced to let the object down his throat.

* * *

The screen went blank.

* * *

"I think that's enough of that one," Kai said as he still stood next to the off button.

The three boys could hear something in their captains voice that they'd never heard before. It sounded shaky and nervous, but at the same time, emotionless. An obvious forced attempt to sound like his uncaring self.

"What happened after that?" Rei asked the question that was on all three of their minds.

Kai cleared his throat. "We were just sent back to our room. Me and Tala didn't talk for over a week after that. Bryan, kept asking us what had happened, but we didn't tell him and we still haven't… We never will."

"Where was Ian and Spencer while all this was happening?" Tyson asked.

"Ian didn't arrive in the abbey until a couple of years later and Spencer was in a different division to us for the first few years. He wasn't placed into the same one as us until a couple of years before I left."

"How long were you in the abbey for?" Max asked.

"Six years, three months, twenty-four days and twelve hours."

"Wow, that's a bit accurate," Tyson mumbled.

"Hn. I counted every second I was in that hellhole."

"If you were all treated so badly," Rei said. "Then why did Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer become the demolition boys, underneath Boris and your grandfather."

"They were scared, we all were. We'd do anything not to be punished, Boris more than likely forced them."

"But by then they were old enough to do what they wanted," Tyson pointed out.

Kai nodded. "But being so young when we all arrived there, we didn't know any different. It was our home, it was all we knew. Boris also had a way of getting in your head. They probably still believed at the time that Boris still owned them."

They heard a banging noise.

"What was that?" Max said as he jumped up from his place on an old box.

"The door I think," Kai muttered. "But who would be knocking at this hour?" He said, talking to himself.

"Stay here," Kai said as he left the basement. He went to his room and pulled out the baseball bat that laid under his bed. He could never be too careful, and would never answer the door late at night without some sort of protection.

As he walked down the long corridor towards his front door, the doorbell went, then the person outside started banging again. Kai stood inches away from the door, ready to swing out at whoever wanted to intrude. The banging on the door got louder and more frequent. Kai reached for the door handle, with the bat in his other hand. The last time someone knocked like this, it was a mob that his grandfather had sent to dispose of him.

He tightened his grip on the bat and swung the door open, at the same time swinging the bat out at the stranger. With the force he'd swung out with, if it collided it would more than likely knock the person out, if not kill them.

The bat hit something and stopped in mid-swing. Kai looked up at the intruder, whose hand was around the top of the bat.

"Well, it's nice to see you too," said the person holding onto the top of the bat.

Kai blinked, before letting go of the bat. "Tala?"

Tala laughed. "The one and only." He turned around. "I told you this would happen if you kept knocking like that."

Bryan stepped forwards and stood next to Tala. "Well, what do you expect? He wouldn't let us in and it's bloody cold out here."

"You're lucky I didn't hit you!" Kai snapped at Tala.

Tala grinned. "No, you're lucky I pulled Bryan out of the way and grabbed the bat. And you're lucky we weren't some defenceless woman, whose car had just broken down and wanted to use your phone, otherwise you'd be looking at a law suit here."

Kai crossed his arms. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Tala said you needed us," Bryan said, walking passed him and into his mansion.

"That's alright Bryan, you can come in," Kai mumbled, sarcastically.

"So what did you decide to do?" Tala asked, walking into the mansion.

"I'm letting them watch them."

"Really?" Tala said, sounding shocked.

"Well, you're the one that said I should."

Tala rubbed the back of his neck, gingerly. "Yeah, but I didn't think you were actually going to listen to me."

"I really hate you sometimes," Kai muttered.

Tala grinned. "I know. Well, I guess we're here for moral support then."

"I don't need your support," Kai said.

"Yes you do," Tala said bluntly as he walked passed Kai and patted his cheek.

Kai growled quietly to himself.

"Well, get the popcorn out," Bryan said. "We've got some home movies to watch."

* * *

Well, there you go. I didn't have any idea Tala and Bryan were coming. It just sorta happened. The next chapter is as big of a mystery to me as to you. XD

Please R&R

Thank you ^^


	8. Chapter 8

I can't begin to express how ecstatic I am about all the reviews I'm getting. I mean, within 2 days I got 12 reviews on my last chapter :o. I think that's the most I've ever received. And for that, I'm going to make this chapter longer than usual… I think. :D Well, I'm going to try anyway. I've also received some great ideas off of a few people, so thank you to them. I'm so glad I carried on with this Fic as it seems a lot of people are enjoying it.

I'm updating this chapter especially for Kinomiya because his review was so long it inspired me to get the next chapter up :D

Okay, with no further a due, let's begin ^^.

XX Important XX

_Russian will be in Italics._

---------------

"_Are you guys crazy_," Kai snapped as he followed Tala and Bryan down his hallway. He found it strange that they seemed to know the way to his basement, but then again, they'd always had a great sense of direction. "_Why would you WANT to watch the videos. You do know if it was one of you two in this situation I wouldn__'__t have come, right_?"

"_Yes, you would have_," Tala said.

"_No, I wouldn__'__t_," Kai muttered.

Tala stopped walking and turned around. "_Yes, Kai. We know you would have, so stop lying to try and make us change our minds_."

"_Well, if it was up to me_," Bryan said as he stopped walking. "_I__'__d be here to destroy the machine. You know it__'__s only a matter of time before Boris or Voltaire come for it_."

"_It__'__s probably been__ down there for years_," Kai said as he crossed his arms and glared at Tala for seeing through his poor lies. "_They__'__ve probably forgotten all about it by now_."

Kai started walking again, but this time he led the way towards his basement. They arrived at the basement door and Kai opened it and walked across the room, Tala and Bryan following him.

"Kai, who was at the…" Tyson started, but stopped abruptly as he saw the two other Russian boys. "Uh, Kai. What are they doing here?" Tyson mumbled.

"I have no idea, why don't you ask them."

Bryan and Tala narrowed their eyes at the Japanese boy, if looks could kill, Tyson would have already been buried.

"No… I'm good," Tyson muttered as he took his seat back on an old box.

"So, what have we missed?" Bryan asked as he pushed Tyson off of the box and claimed it as his own seat.

"Hey, I'm sitting there…" Tyson yelled as he clenched his fist at Bryan.

"Was," Bryan corrected.

Tyson mumbled something to himself, before walking towards another vacant box, but before he could sit down Tala had yanked it out from underneath him and sat on it himself. Tyson fell heavily to the floor

"Hey!"

Kai couldn't help but smile. He'd definitely missed his brothers.

"_Remind me again why you surround yourself with such morons_?" Tala asked Kai as he looked dully at Tyson.

"I know you just insulted me!" Tyson said as he stood up.

"Clever boy," Tala muttered.

"Hey, now," Rei said, smiling nervously. "There's no need to fight."

"Tell him that," Tyson said as he pointed at Tala.

"_Tala, stop it_," Kai said as he pulled up his own seat.

"_But he's such an easy target, I can't resist_." Tala laughed.

Kai shook his head and hovered the mouse over another file. "I can't believe we're treating this like a movie night," Kai mumbled to himself, before pressing play.

_/Kai Hiwatari/Age 6/Fifteenth Entry/_

The image showed a dark, dank room with two beds against opposite walls. The beds were occupied by two young boys, Tala and Kai.

"Aw, weren't they cute," Bryan said sarcastically.

"_Shut it_," Tala snapped.

-------------

Both boys laid in silence on their own beds, facing the wall. That's the way they'd stayed for hours, just staring blankly at the chipped walls. Neither had spoken to one another for over a week. Tala was the first one to stir and turn over to face the still motionless Kai. Tala's icy eyes were blank and he sighed deeply.

"Are you okay?" The red haired boy spoke, but there was no answer. He sat up. "Hey, Kai. Are you okay?"

He stood up and padded across the cold floor. He looked down at his friend, who was staring blankly at the dark wall. He climbed up on the bed and sat on the end.

The silence in the room was creating an unusually tight tension. Tala pulled his knees up to his chest and looked up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and started to hum to himself.

"What are you humming?" Came a weak voice.

Tala stopped and looked down at Kai. "A song, I can't remember who, but someone used to sing it to me when I was younger."

Kai turned over on his pillow and looked up at Tala. "Do you remember the words?"

Tala nodded.

"Would you sing it to me?" Kai whispered.

Tala nodded again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the young boys voice echoed quietly through the speakers. Everyone sat in silence, watching the screen as the young Tala moved and laid down next to the young Kai.

The older Kai couldn't help but fiddle slightly with his fingers as he remembered the words singing to him through the machine. He turned his head to the side, just enough so he could gaze over at Tala. The red haired boy was sitting motionless, watching the screen with such intensity. He was surprised when Tala started to mouth the words, the words that he'd remembered for all these years.

"_Sleep and remember my lullaby, and I'll be with you when you sleep_."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kai, I'm sorry," Tala mumbled as he lay a small and feeble arm over the slate-haired boy beside him.

"For what?"

"For what happened last week. I-"

Kai sat up. "It's not your fault. It's _his_. He made you do it." Kai moved to sit against the wall. "But I've never been punished like that before. It was sort of strange. Does Boris do that to you?"

Tala rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, yeah. Um, Kai."

"Hmm?"

"You do understand what happened last week, right?"

Kai nodded. "Yeah, Boris made you punish me."

"I don't mean that. I mean… Do you understand what he made us do?"

"I think so," Kai said.

Tala looked at Kai warily. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it was a punishment, right?"

Tala's hands ran through his hair. "That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?"

Tala sighed. "Just don't tell anyone what happened, especially Bryan."

"How come?"

"Because he made us-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The screen went blank. But this time it was Tala standing at the machine. He'd gotten there before Kai had. He looked at Kai, who looked at Bryan.

"Don't tell Bryan what?" Bryan asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing," both boys blurted out at the same time.

Bryan looked around at the other bladers in the room and knew straight away that they were all in on this little secret.

"_So, you let these morons know, but not me_?"

"_No, they just happened to have watched it. I didn't want anyone to know," _Kai stated in an annoyed tone.

"_Know what!"_

Tala and Kai knew Bryan was getting irritated, and when Bryan gets irritated people end up in hospital… or dead.

"_Maybe I should squeeze it out of one of these lot if you won't tell me."_

"_Jeez, Bryan. Calm down. If we tell you, you're going to wish we hadn't anyway." _Tala crossed his arms and looked away.

Bryan didn't budge. He just narrowed his eyes again.

Kai sighed. _"Do you remember that time me and Tala got sent to the play room together?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, Boris made Tala…" _He couldn't get the words out. He felt a blush creeping up onto his cheeks and refused to finish the sentence as he knew it would make him turn a dark red.

"_Boris made me sleep with Kai in front of him."_ Tala finished the sentence and Kai sent him a look of thanks.

----------------------------

Okay. Seriously. I've been writing all day and my brain is dead. And I have homework, which I just this second remembers… Which is a short story……. GGAAAAHHH. More writing. Just shoot me now.

Well R&R peoplez. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

=]


End file.
